Lost
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Everything had gone downhill since he had left. Nothing was the same, and it never would be again. Mr. LXDimentio one-shot, nothing more than fluff and feels.


**Posted this on DeviantArt. Posting it here now.**

Everything had gone downhill since _he_ had left. Nothing was the same, and it never would be again.

It was a rainy afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom. On the edge of a small quiet town, there was a humble little café. It was his favorite sanctum.

The little bell above the door tinkled as he pushed it open. Stepping over the doorstep would have normally been a challenge had he not been here every day since… _It_ had happened. His trusty seeing-eye German Shepard carefully led him up to the counter, where a young waitress stood. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes distastefully looked at the dog the man had brought in. She was obviously new when she said, not unkindly, "I'm sorry, sir, but no animals are allowed in the café."

The man glanced up, his sunglasses shielding his blind silver eyes.

"You don't understand. This is my seeing-eye dog," he replied simply. "I don't recognize your voice. You're new. Can I speak to someone I've ordered from before?"

The waitress, rather embarrassed for not putting two and two together to realize he was blind, nodded and walked off. The man idly tapped his white cane on the floor next to him. The layout of the café appeared in his mind. He knew where every table, knot, chair, and door was. That's why the front doorstep had not come as a challenge.

"What do you think, Rex? Maybe he'll show up?" the man sighed, the hand holding the dog's harness letting go for a moment to stroke the dog's head. Rex yipped softly, sympathetically nuzzling his owner's hand. An older waitress came out from the back, smiling. Her gray hair was tied back in a loose bun, a few loose strands falling out of the tie.

"Oh, Mr. L! So nice to see you!" She reached over the counter and squeezed L's ungloved hand. Mr. L smiled.

"Beatrice?" he asked, although he knew. "I thought you retired…?"

"Oh, not quite yet," Beatrice chuckled, her voice warm. "There's still a few more years of work in these old bones o' mine."

"Liana must be spreading rumors again," Mr. L acknowledged. "Um… My usual, please."

"Alright, dearie. You should go take a seat. You look positively exhausted. I'll bring it to you," Beatrice gave L's hand a final squeeze before busying herself making a cup of coffee for him. Mr. L, with the help of Rex and his white cane, made his way over to the corner of the café, away from the window. He folded his arms on the table in front of him and used them as a pillow as he waited.

It had been over a year. For a year, he'd sat in this sad little café, waiting for _him_ to return. This had been their place. The place they'd always come to spend time with each other. They'd laugh, cry, and love each other here. At that exact table. They had even used pocketknives to engrave their initials on the bottom of it.

L and D.

Mr. L and Dimentio.

Lovers for all of eternity.

But one day, Dimentio had stopped coming.

He'd disappeared without a trace.

No matter how many times L had reported it, no search parties were sent to look for him. So, despite everyone trying to stop him, Mr. L went off on his own to look for him.

With no reinforcements, there was no chance of finding the lost jester. Mr. L wouldn't give up, though. His determination resulted in the loss of his sight. During one of his expeditions, he had come in contact with a flock of Albatoss. He escaped with his life, but not his eyes.

Mario had taken pity on him and trained L's faithful dog, Rex, to be a seeing-eye dog. His other brother, Luigi, got him the white cane for extra aid.

Mr. L's head perked up when he heard the telltale sound of the front door opening.

"One minute, love," he heard Beatrice say. "I'm making that lad's coffee, and then I'll—"

Beatrice suddenly stopped talking with a gasp. There were a few minutes of silence before someone else started talking.

"It's getting cold outside, Beatrice," a very familiar voice said. "That rain is freezing."

Mr. L knew that voice. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. But could it be? Surely not. Surely he was imagining it. But his heart fluttered with hope and he strained his ears to hear more. When no more sounds reached with optimistic ears, he frowned. Perhaps it had been his imagination—

A hand suddenly fell onto his shoulder. The unexpectedness of it made the mechanic jump. The hand gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Ah ha ha~ They told me I'd find you here," the voice cooed. "It's me, L. It's Dimentio. And I came back."

**Aw. So cute. R&R.**


End file.
